


Being Jenny

by FaeMelody



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeMelody/pseuds/FaeMelody
Summary: A family so hurt by Angelus would surely have created some protections against him, wouldn't they? Jenny had thought they were just meaningless traditions...





	Being Jenny

Jenny Calendar had never much cared for some of the more intricate traditions and rituals of her family. As a child, they bored her. As a teenager, she complained about them on principal. And as an adult, she didn’t have time to go travelling around to family functions when she also had a job and a life.

That said, of course, she respected them. Those traditions had brought her to Sunnydale after all, and she’d found more there than she’d ever expected to.

Including Angelus.

She screamed as he threw the Orb of Thesulah in her direction, ducking instinctively as it smashed on the chalkboard behind her. As Angel reached towards the computer, she pressed herself against the wall, taking advantage of his distraction to try reaching the door.

Locked.

“I never cease to be amazed how much the world has changed in just two and a half centuries.” Angel was saying. “It's a miracle to me. You- you put the secrets to restoring my soul in here...”

She flinched away as he swept the computer off of her desk and ripped the print out up out of the printer. “And It comes out here.” He finished, looking at it. “The Ritual of Restoration. Wow. This brings back memories.”

For a split second, Jenny hoped that he would want the ritual, that Angelus had enough of Angel in him to want his soul back. But that was crushed when he began to rip the paper up and she couldn’t stop herself from crying out to stop him.

“No, thanks. Been there, done that and deja-vu just isn't what it used to be.” He moved over to where the monitor was on fire and smirked slightly. “My... Isn't this my lucky day? The computer and the pages.” Jenny swallowed thickly as he burnt the pages. “Looks like I get to kill two birds with one stone.”

He looked up at her, the demon in him now visible and smiled wickedly. “And teacher makes three.”

On instinct, Jenny threw herself forward in an effort to reach the other door but Angelus was faster, leaping over to grab a hold of her. To her surprise, a faint glow flared into existence around her and he roared in pain, dropping her and stumbling backwards. She could see his hands were smoking slightly where he cradled them in front of him, and for the longest moment they stared at each other in shock.

The moment was broken when his face twisted into a snarl and he lunged towards her, hands outstretched and body a blur. She turned away but couldn’t dodge, the air rushing out of her body as he slammed into her and forced her backwards, the momentum slamming them against the door and breaking it. He yowled, rolling off of her even as she slid backwards along the floor. This time, she could see his hands smoking more vigorously, as well as the rest of his body which had touched hers.

“What is this?” he demanded in a snarl. She had no answer as she scrambled backwards to her feet, taking off down the corridor in a run. She had the vague idea of going to the library- if she were really lucky, Buffy would be there doing late night training. If not, then there was an entire stock of weapons.

She never got the chance however- before she knew it, Angelus was behind her and shoved her into the wall, hissing in pain as he touched her.

“HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?”  

“I don’t know! It’s not me!”

He snarled, reaching for her and then she couldn’t breathe, the pressure on her throat pressing her into the wall and her hands instinctively flew up to scrabbled against Angel’s, desperately attempting to loosen his grip. It was only a few seconds later, however, when he released her of his own accord, crying out as once again his hands burnt, accompanied by that same faint glow.

“What is protecting you?”

“Protecting me?”

Jenny gasped in realisation. She’d been maybe twelve, and her father’s cousin had had her first baby… or perhaps it was her grandchild. It had been the first time Janna was permitted to attend an ‘adult’ celebration and she’d been so excited that she didn’t recall the details, but she did remember the long, drawn out protective rites that had been said over the child after the naming ceremony. She’d questioned what was happening, and her aunt had quietly explained how every child born into the family had had these protections spoken over them since the murder Angelus had committed.

At the time, Jenny had passed it off as yet another tradition her family upheld but now, faced with the very protections those spells were supposed to have provided, she wondered. All this came to her in a second, as she looked at Angelus’s hands and then to her own. And an idea struck her.

“Angel!” she cried hoarsely, causing him to look up towards her. When he did, she moved forwards and pressed her hands firmly to his face. He howled, wrenching away from her and hunching over in pain. Jenny wasted no time in sprinting away, her footsteps painfully loud in the silent hallway. To her annoyance, door after door was locked until finally, she found one that led outside but by that time she could hear Angelus close behind her and she barely had time to think of the consequences but in an effort to lose him, she ran straight instead of turning, and leapt off of the edge of the wall.

She gasped, flailing for a second in mid air before her wits caught up with her and she tucked her arms in, attempting to roll as her body impacted the ground.

Pain lanced through her, hot, blinding flames that robbed her of her breath and numbed her senses for the longest moment. Her vision swam and her stomach lurched, and when she finally came back to herself she was painfully aware that there was something very wrong with her shoulder, and her head was throbbing.

For a moment, she was tempted to simply stay where she was. The thought of moving made her feel sick and maybe Angel wouldn’t realise where she’d gone, and even if he did how much could dying hurt, really? But that would mean not seeing Rupert again, or the kids and she’d never get the chance to explain how to save Angel from himself so with a gigantean effort she sat up, stifling a cry as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Her shoulder was dislocated and she was almost positive she had concussion alongside a myriad of bruises and cuts that she could feel covering her body, but miraculously, her legs seemed relatively unharmed and so she kicked her shoes off and climbed to her feet, staggering slightly before she managed to remain upright.

“Oh Janna…” Angel’s voice sing-songed. She lurched away, limping and stumbling across the school grounds. Angel knew where she was, of that much she was certain. Pain pulsed through her but she ignored it, pushing on as she ran away from the school, not really knowing where she was going but hoping Angel would give up all the same.

A heavy shove against her back sent her sprawling, crying out as she hit the ground without time to even throw out her one good arm for protection. She rolled slightly, blinking when she realised that a large flower pot had hit her.

She pushed herself up and took off running again, spurned on by the knowledge that while he apparently couldn’t touch her, Angel was still very much capable of hurting her.

Another pot smashed just behind her, the flyaway pieces cutting into her legs but she kept moving, hitting the road outside of school and not paying the slightest attention to the way stones sliced the undersides of her feet. She ran out, not noticing the oncoming car until the headlights suddenly blinded her and she stumbled to a stop, gasping as her arms instinctively rose as if to shield her.

The car braked just in time, tires screeching and almost instantly the door opened, a curly-haired woman appearing. “Hey-!” she began angrily, before faltering as she looked at Jenny. “Oh my- Are you alright?”

Jenny just stared at her uncomprehendingly.

“Janna..!”

Jenny gasped as Angel’s voice came out from the darkness, automatically recoiling but with the headlights shining as they were she couldn’t see where he was.

“Get in!”

Jenny turned towards the driver in confusion, the question forming on her lips falling away as the woman repeated herself. “Now!”

She limped forward, wrenching open the door and practically falling into the car as the woman began to drive. She had barely pulled away, however, when Angel appeared in front of the car from nowhere and both women shrieked, the car swerving erratically before Jenny’s saviour managed to regain control and steady it, accelerating down the road. Jenny twisted to look out the back window and there was just enough light to see Angel’s profile standing in the middle of the road, his yells of fury quickly drowned out by the engine.

She sighed in relief, sagging into the seat as she pressed her working hand to her stomach in an effort to quell the nausea that threatened.

“Was that Angel?”

Jenny stiffened, wondering vaguely if she’d escaped one vampire only to jump into a car with another.

“You know him?”

“Sort of, vaguely.” The woman waved a hand. “He’s my daughter’s ex-boyfriend, much to my dismay. Did he do that to you?”

“What-? Oh, yes.” Jenny glanced down at herself, wincing at the state of her clothes, stained with dirt and blood as they were. Then she jolted. “Wait, daughter? Buffy?”

“Oh, you know her?” the woman sounded pleased. Jenny let out a sound that was half sob, half laugh, stifling it with the back of her hand because really, what were the chances?

“Yes.” She answered, still not sure whether to laugh or cry. “Yes, I know her. I’m a teacher at the school…”

“Oh, one of hers?”

“No, no, I teach computer science. But Willow’s in my class…”

“Oh, Willow’s a lovely girl.” She said warmly. “I’m Joyce, by the way, Joyce Summers.”

Jenny smiled weakly at her. “Jenny Calendar. Please- if it’s not too much trouble, I need to speak with Buffy.”

“With Buffy?” Joyce frowned in concern. “I think you should go to the hospital…”

“No I’m alright- really.” Jenny insisted, urgency twisting in her stomach. “But I do need to speak with Buffy. It’s important.”

Joyce obviously didn’t understand, but nodded reluctantly. “Ok.” She agreed, turning left. Jenny exhaled lightly in relief, becoming uncomfortably aware of how much pain she was in with every passing moment. The adrenaline was wearing off, she realised, and she may have been just a tad more damaged that she’d originally thought.

Do not pass out, Janna, she told herself sternly as the lights on the houses going past blurred and swam. This is too important.

She sat up straighter, suppressing a groan as she did so. And began to ponder what had just happened.

Angel couldn’t touch her, not without being burnt. But he’d touched her before without any problems, she remembered, so the sudden change didn’t make sense. Except he didn’t have a soul now, she supposed, but what difference could that make?

he was missing something obvious, she knew, but the throbbing in her head was so painful it hurt just to think. She wished she could go to Rupert, but Buffy needed to know not to kill Angelus if he came to her, at least not until she and Willow had attempted the spell.

“Miss Calendar?” Joyce touched her arm in concern. “We’re here.”

“Here?”

“Home. Buffy and Willow are inside.”

Jenny climbed out the car, vision swimming as pain lanced through her when her feet touched the floor. At that point, she winced as she remembered discarding her shoes which made running easier but had no doubt caused all sorts of damage.

She’d deal with that later, Jenny decided, gritting her teeth and limping after Joyce to the front door. She didn’t notice the other woman watching her worriedly, her hand hovering near Jenny’s elbow in case she fell.

“Buffy? Willow?” Joyce closed the door behind her, somewhat relieved as she shut the world out. “Buffy!”

“I’m here mum.”

“You have a visitor.” Joyce gestured as Buffy appeared, confusion making way for horror as she caught sight of Jenny.

“Miss Calendar! What happened?”

“Angel happened.” Buffy had reached out to catch her elbow and now Jenny found herself clinging to her in an effort to remain upright, heading off Buffy’s question before she could actually ask it. “It doesn’t matter. I can curse him again, I know how. I can give him his soul back.” She rushed out. Buffy’s mouth fell open.

“But I thought you said it couldn’t be done?” Willow was next to her, a hand on her waist as the two girls guided her to sit down.

“It couldn’t- I mean, I wasn’t sure. It couldn’t before. But I made it so it could. I ran a computer programme- created a programme- a translation that could use the old spell- the original spell- one that could change it- no, not change… Translate it- obviously, it’s a translation spell- but it will work. I think it will work- it’ll need an orb, Angelus smashed mine. But the spell itself should work- I’ll need Willow’s help- it’s not precise- we might need to tweak the translation a bit-“

“Miss Calendar!” Buffy interrupted, placing a hand over hers. “It’s okay. I get the gist.” She smiled. “But we need to get you to a hospital.”

“I’m fine-“

“You’re really not.” Willow touched her arm gently. “You’re all bashed and bruised. You need to see a doctor.”

Jenny shook her head, but quickly stopped when the room spun. “But Angel-“

“Can wait a little longer.” Buffy said. “At least until you don’t have a possible brain injury. Mum, can you drive us?”

Joyce was pale, and looking thoroughly baffled but she nodded. “Of course.”

Jenny leant against Willow in the back of Joyce’s car, exhausted and in pain which worsened with every bump and jolt. And by the time they got her to the hospital, she was unconscious and unaware of Willow’s sprint inside to get a doctor while Buffy carefully lifted her from the car, through the doors and onto a waiting gurney. Neither was she aware of Willow finding a pay phone and calling Giles, only to break into sobs and have to be rescued by Buffy, who then alerted Xander and Cordelia as well. She wasn’t aware of the rush to get to the hospital, nor the silent vigil in the waiting room for the next several hours, and not of the cries of relief and the hugs when the doctor came out to speak to them.

She did, however, piece most of it together when she fought to open her eyes and found a room of sleeping teenagers accompanied by a certain librarian holding the hand that wasn’t in a sling while he stared into space. She swallowed thickly, shifting her head slightly. “Hi.” She whispered, her voice hoarse. Giles started, straightening up as a smile flashed across his face.

“Jenny!” he leant forward, clasping his other hand around hers. “How are you feeling?”

“My head hurts.” She murmured sleepily. “And so does everything else.”

He gave her half a smile, reaching out to smooth a lock of hair away from her face. “Yes, I rather expect it does.” He agreed. “But… but the doctor says you’re going to be fine.”

“Yeah?”

“I promise.”

She smiled at him, tightening her fingers slightly around his. “Good.” She whispered. “What time is it?”

“Just past one.”

“AM?”

“PM.” He corrected, and she looked startled. “You’ve been... asleep… since last night.”

“And you and the kids were awake.” She finished. “Which is why they’re sleeping now.”

“They refused to leave, even when they knew you were going to be okay.” He explained, affection flashing across his face. She smiled.

“They’re good kids.”

“Yes. Yes they are.” He looked over to them- Cordelia and Xander were squashed into a chair together, heads tucked against each other as they slept while Buffy was curled up tightly against the back of hers, facing the door with her hand tucked inside her coat. Willow, on the other hand, was half out of her seat, head pillowed on her arms on the end of the bed. Jenny smiled fondly at them, then frowned as a thought occurred to her.

“They’re missing school.”

“Yes, I did point that out to them.” Giles removed his glasses, rubbing them with his cloth. “They didn’t seem to care much.”

She smiled. “Did Buffy tell you? About Angel’s soul?”

“She did.” He confirmed.

“… And?”

“And I think you’re extraordinary.” He murmured, brushing his fingers along her jawbone. She blushed under his gaze, glancing away for a moment.

“Rupert-“ she began, but was cut off by a gasp. Willow had woken, and beamed upon seeing Jenny.

“Miss Calendar! You’re awake!” she squealed. Her voice jerked Buffy out of sleep, and Xander who in turn woke up Cordelia by default and Jenny found herself fending off the worried questions of four teens. Giles attempted to interrupt them several times but she waved him off, squeezing his hand as she gestured for the kids to sit down.

Willow sat next to her on the bed, chatting excitedly while Xander interjected every so often, usually argued with by his girlfriend who made herself comfortable on his lap in the chair he’d pulled closer. Buffy perched on the edge of Giles’ chair, grinning as Giles raised Jenny’s hand to his lips, pressing a kiss against her knuckles.

Jenny, for her part, flushed slightly but smiled happily at him, settling back as the kids chatted and bickered.

“Miss Calendar?” Buffy’s quiet voice silenced the others. “If you don’t mind me asking, how did you escape? From… from Angel?”

“I- I don’t know for sure.” Jenny shifted uncomfortably. “But he couldn’t touch me.”

“He couldn’t touch you?” Giles repeated in confusion and slowly, she explained what had happened as well as her guesses for how.

There was a long silence afterwards.

“Wow.” Willow breathed.

“Wow indeed.” Agreed Giles. “For those protections to last so long… and as far as you know they’ve never been repeated?”

“No. I didn’t even think they were real, but it’s the only explanation I have on why Angelus couldn’t touch me.” She shrugged helplessly.

Buffy looked down at her hands. “I’m sorry.” She murmured. “If I had been strong enough to kill him before-”

“Then we wouldn’t have the chance to save him now.” Jenny reached out to put her hand over hers. “This was not your fault, do you hear me? None of this.”

“But-”

“No. You are not to blame for anything that’s happened here. Least of all this.” She waved a hand vaguely at herself, gazing intently at the blonde girl. “We can save him. Or at the very least try.”

Buffy nodded, giving her a weak smile.

“That can wait until tomorrow.” Giles interjected gently. “Jenny needs to rest.”

“Of course.”

The teens began quietly chatting again, and Jenny eased back into the pillows, reaching out to Giles and slipped her fingers through hers. He smiled at her warmly. “I’m so glad you’re okay. If I’d lost you…” He trailed off in a whisper.

“I know. Me too.” she tightened her grip, sending a silent prayer to whoever was listening in thanks for traditions and family. Maybe, she thought, maybe it wasn’t so bad being Janna after all.

 

_**Hi! This is my first Buffy fic, so tell me what you think? x** _


End file.
